Pillados y una ayudita
by Arayneko
Summary: One shot de Castiel y Lysandro Lemon/ sexo explícito
1. Pillados y una ayudita

—Ah... C-Castiel...

—¿Qué? —contesto con la voz ronca.

—Estamos en el instituto —suspira Lys.

—Tsk —chasqueo la lengua molesto.

Me separo de Lys unos segundos y le observo. Tiene las mejillas rojas, los labios húmedos y un poco hinchados. Está jodidamente sexy. Le cojo de la cadera y le atraigo hacia mi.

—¿Mirándome así pretendes que te deje ir? —digo de forma sensual.

Le vuelvo a besar, acorralándole contra la pared. Pongo mi pierna entre las suyas para acercarme más. Paso mis manos de su cadera a su cuello. Se que no puedo dejarle marca, pero joder, me vuelve loco. Vuelvo a besarle, esta vez con lengua. Noto que sus manos dejan de hacer presión para separarme y pasan a recorrer mi cuerpo. Primero paran en mi cuello. Empieza a quitarme la chaqueta. En seguida lo deja y pasa las manos por mi torso. La deja en el cinturón, jugando un poco con el. Luego lo desabrocha junto con los pantalones.

Justo oigo el estruendo de la puerta cerrarse. Giro bruscamente la cabeza y me separo rápidamente de Lys.

—Sucrette —rujo a la vez que me bajo la camiseta, dándome cuenta de la situación.

Abre la puerta y echa a correr. La alcanzo, la cojo por la cintura y me la cargo al hombro. Vuelvo a la azotea y la dejo en el suelo. Hago presión en su hombro para que se siente. Me siento entre Lys y Su con los brazos cruzados. Su mueve las manos. Está nerviosa.

—Su, como le digas nada a una sola jodida persona, te juro que... —me paro al notar la manos de Lys en mi brazo.

—Sucrette, confiamos en ti. No queremos que la gente cambie su modo de comportarse con nosotros por esto.

—No, no voy a decir nada —dice sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego nos mira con los ojos brillantes. —¿Puedo haceros una preguntas?

La fulmino con la mirada a la vez que Lys asiente.

—Eres el uke, ¿verdad, Castiel?

Me la quedo mirando. No respondo nada por lo que vuelve a preguntar.

—¿Sabes lo que es?

Sigo sin contestar.

—El de abajo, el que recibe, el muerde-almohadas.

Siento que mi cara arde. Aparto la mirada. De reojo veo que Lys sonríe un poco.

—¿Puedo haceros una foto? —oigo que pregunta.

Noto que siguen hablando pero casi ni les oigo. Cuando ha dicho eso me he acordado de lo que hicimos hace unos días. Estábamos besándonos, como muchas otras veces, pero la cosa se calentó mucho y acabamos haciéndolo. Era de locos. Joder, no podría explicar como se sentía, era jodidamente bueno. Siento un cosquilleo en la entrepierna y dejo de pensar en eso.

Noto como Lys me rodea los hombros con el brazo y me acerca hacia él. Y me planta un beso en todos los morros. Abro los ojos como un jodido búho al recordar que Sucrette está delante. Oigo el sonido de la cámara de su móvil. Lys se separa de mi y yo cojo impulso para saltar sobre Sucrette. Lys me coge de la muñeca de la muñeca y me deja sentado en mi sitio.

—Me ha prometido que no se lo va a enseñar a nadie, por eso la he dejado.

Su pone una sonrisa perversa.

—Mañana os traigo unas cosas —decide intentando poner cara inocente.

—Ni se te ocurra traer nada —niego con la cabeza, poniéndome nervioso.

—Mañana. Aquí. En el recreo —sigue impasible.

Suena la sirena. Su se levanta y hace el gesto de "te estoy vigilando". Resoplo y ruedo los ojos.

Lys se levanta también para acompañarla a clase. Me recuesto en la pared y me quedo dormido.

Revivo momento por momento lo que ocurrió hace unos días. Me despierta la puta sirena. Miro la hora y veo que ya es la hora de ir a casa. Me voy a levantar pero noto que me aprieta el pantalón. Joder, me he empalmao. Respiro hondo y en un ratito se me baja. Voy a por Lys y nos vamos a mi casa.

En cuanto cierro la puerta me asalta los labios.

—Se responsable y termina lo que has empezado.

**_No juzgueis demasiado porfa, este fanfic lo escribí hace mucho y debería de revisarlo pero me da pereza porque prácticamente lo reescribiria entero._**


	2. II

Sus labios me besan con ansia. Jadeo en su boca y aprovecha para meter su mágica lengua. "Joder, se me están pegando sus cosas raras." Pero de verdad que hace magia. Seguro que tiene algún tipo de afrodisíaco capaz de excitante con sólo un beso. Pasa sus dedos por mi cuello y aún cuando ya no están, mi piel arde.

Enreda sus dedos en mi pelo y tira. Se separa de mi boca y lame desde la clavícula hasta mi oreja. Muerde ahí y hace el camino de vuelta mordiendo. Deja unos segundos de tocarme y yo aprovecho para lanzarme a su cuello, mordiéndole y desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa. Mordisqueo sus clavículas. Siento sus manos por debajo de la camiseta, colándose por dentro del pantalón. Mi piel arde, arde mucho. Me agarra del culo y me acerca a él de golpe.

—¡Ah! Joder Lys… —gimo al sentir el roce.

Le quito el botón de los pantalones a la vez que él saca mi camiseta. La tira al suelo. Le vuelvo a besar. Llevo mis manos a su cabeza y le revuelvo el pelo. Se separa unos milímetros de mi y yo gimo de frustración.

—¿Es que quieres ir tu arriba? —pregunta sarcástico.

Me lo quedo mirando con la boca abierta. Ladea la cabeza y me mira interrogante. Bajo mis manos a mi polla. El sarcasmo en Lys me excita de una manera inimaginable. Y creo que él lo sabe.

—Joder, duele… —digo con la voz aguda.

Lys me mira con media sonrisa ladeada. Se acerca otra vez a mi y me besa, pero ahora lento y suave. Desabrocho unos pocos botones más de su camisa.

Oigo la puerta pero la ignoro. Vuelven a llamar a la puerta. Al poco rato suena el timbre. Me entra un tic en la ceja. Siguen tocando. Me separo de de Lys y abro la puerta bruscamente.

—¿Quién coño es y qué cojones quieres? —gruño enfadado por la interrupción.

Veo a Su sorprendida con una bolsa blanca en la mano. Me mira de arriba a abajo y luego a Lys. Se le forma una sonrisa pervertida.

—¿Qué estabais…? —empieza a preguntar con un tono que no me gusta nada.

—Lo siento Sucrette —la interrumpe Lys —¿Esto es para nosotros?

—¡Ah! Si —dice extendiendo la bolsa hacia nosotros y sonriendo inocente. "Mis cojones inocente", pienso al ver su cara.

Lys coje la bolsa.

—Buenas tardes —dice y la cierra la puerta en las narices. Mira el interior de la bolsa y se dirige a mi habitación.

Le sigo, todavía cabreado por la interrupción. Entro en mi habitación. Ha dejado la puñetera bolsita en la mesilla de noche.

—¿Donde nos habíamos quedado? —pregunta con voz grave y profunda a la vez que me coje y tira de mi. Me choco con su pecho y vuelve besarme con pasión y un poco de lujuria. Mis piernas tiemblan. Lys me agarra del culo y me hace rodear con mis piernas su cintura. Me tumba en la cama. Siento sus besos calientes por todo mi cuello y en mi pecho. Me desnuda por completo entre besos y mordidas.

—Joder Lys —gimo al notar que no baja del vientre.

Se incorpora y se me queda mirando. Es jodidamente caliente y lujurioso. Noto que me pongo más duro si es que eso es posible.

Alcanza la bolsa y observa lo que hay dentro. Mientras va rebuscando en la bolsa se le va formando una sonrisa perversa. Saca un bote, lo abre y se echa bastante en la mano. Saca otra cosa más que no llego a ver. Siento sus dedos en mi culo, untados con esa cosa que intuyo que es lubricante. Esta caliente. Mete dos dedos de golpe. Se me escapa un jadeo. Mete dos dedos más sin ningún esfuerzo. Los saca y al poco mete otra cosa también con lubricante. Me le quedo mirando mientras busca algo más en la bolsa.

—Quítate la ropa —logro murmurar.

Vuelve a formar esa sonrisa que me hace temblar.

—No es momento para eso, tendrás que esperar.

Gimo por su tono de voz y al segundo noto que empieza a vibrar lo que me metió en el culo. Y entonces caigo. Un consolador, un puto consolador.

—Saca esa mierda de plástico de mí y mete el tuyo —gruño a la vez que me incorporo.

—Imposible —murmura sobre mis labios mientras me recuesta otra vez sobre mi cama.

Oigo un sonido metálico y siento cerrarse algo sobre mis muñecas. Doy un tirón.

—¡ME HAS PUESTO UNAS JODIDAS ESPOSAS! —grito.

—Te mueves demasiado.

Le fulmino con la mirada pero me ignora. Coge algo más de la bolsa. Deja a milímetros sus labios de los míos. Siento su aliento cálido hacerme cosquillas. Me besa lento, jodidamente lento, mi desesperación aumenta. Intento acelerar el beso pero se separa. Una y otra vez. Cada vez que quiero más.

—Déjate mimar un poco —murmura con voz grave y ronca.

Baja la cabeza hasta mi polla apenas rozando con la nariz mi torso, haciéndome cosquillas, excitándome más. Se mete mi polla entera en la boca de una estocada. Se me escapa un gemido y alzo las caderas. Mueve un par de veces el consolador dentro de mí mientras él sigue con mi polla en su boca. Una imagen jodidamente erótica y sexy. Saca lentamente el consolador y luego lo vuelve a meter de golpe, haciendo que me corra sin poder aguantarlo.

—Lys —gimo.

Veo extasiado como se lo traga todo. Me pone algo en la polla que hace que deje de mirarle para averiguar lo que me ha puesto.

—Mierda —abro los ojos como platos. —Lys, joder, no, quitamelo.

—Dame una razón.

—Pues es que da la casualidad de que me gusta poder correrme cuando me da la jodida gana —digo con sarcasmo.

—No me convences —dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Aumenta la velocidad del consolador y lo mueve más duro dentro de mí. Siento dolor al estar a punto de correrme y no poder. Se me escapan las lágrimas y me muerdo el labio tan fuerte que siento la sangre en mi boca. Cuando me ve Lys se le dilatan las pupilas. Me quita el consolador del culo con ansia y mete su polla de golpe. Arqueo la espalda por el golpe de placer. Me besa saboreando la sangre de mi boca. Siento que se hace más grande y gimo. Me quita las esposas. Inmediatamente voy a quitarle la camisa, ansioso por verle desnudo. Se separa de mí y pone mis pies en sus hombros. Gimo y jadeo cuando llega todavía más profundo. Me corro al instante cuando me quita el anillo que me había puesto. El se corre justo después que yo. Se deja caer encima mía.

—No te creas que hemos terminado —dice levantándose de encima mía sin sacarla.

Me da la vuelta y se pone de rodillas, llevándome con él.

—Vamos, muévete —dice con burla mientras pellizca mis pezones y lame, besa y muerde mi nuca y hombros.

Empiezo a subir y bajar por toda su longitud. Siento fallar mis piernas, me cosquillean y tiemblan.

—Ah, Joder Lys.

Me pone a cuatro patas pero me hace pegar el pecho a la cama.

—Vamos, ¿no querías tanto correrte? —dice brusco y metiendola duro de una estocada.

—No más —gimo a la vez que me corro.

Bombea un par de veces más y se corre. Sale muy lentamente y se tumba a mi lado en la cama.

—Eh, no te duermas, vamos a ducharnos primero —dice con voz suave.

Me ayuda a levantarme y me lleva a rastras hasta la ducha.


	3. III

—Castiel, ya me he dado cuenta de que estás muy caliente pero tenemos clases y sobretodo tú no deberías saltártelas.

—Eres demasiado estirado, Lys —ronronea el pelirrojo sobre los labios del otro muchacho.

Castiel cuela sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Lys a pesar de sus protestas. En cuanto siente los hábiles dedos sobre su piel hacer lentos círculos, deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro. Castiel se relame y en seguida ataca el pálido cuello. Siente la nuez de Lysandro subir y bajar contra su mejilla cuando traga. Muerde y un segundo después lame esa zona, dejando un cosquilleo placentero en la piel de Lys. Castiel siente el suspiro tembloroso de su pareja en el cuello. Se incorpora un poco y va dejando besitos hasta llegar a los labios. Delinea su forma con la lengua hasta que Lys abre la boca para soltar una mezcla entre gemido y jadeo. Castiel aprovecha para besarle, dándole mordisquitos en los labios y chupando después. Castiel sabe que su novio se ha rendido a su deseo cuando empieza a devolverle el beso con ganas. Lys le coge de ambos lados de la cabeza, tapándole las orejas, cuando su pareja hace el amago de separarse.

—No me voy a ir a ningún sitio, Lys —gime Castiel entre sus labios.

Lys hace un ruidito de asentimiento con la garganta pero no le suelta. En cambio, profundiza más el beso. Castiel siente la lengua blanda y caliente de Lys resbalar por su boca, provocando un cosquilleo que corre directamente a su entrepierna. Un gemido inusualmente alto por parte de Castiel hace que Lys se separe de sus labios. Castiel no puede hacer sino un ruidito de protesta.

—Te recuerdo, cariño, que estamos en la azotea del instituto y, si bien ahora mismo todo el mundo está en clase, queda bastante poco para el recreo.

A Castiel se le escapa un jadeo de la impresión cuando cae en la cuenta de que no le importaría nada en absoluto que la gente se enterase que era pareja de Lysandro. Y de que le ponía demasiado la posibilidad de que les pillasen en pleno acto, aun si eso le costaba la expulsión.

—Estaré callado, te juro que estaré callado —hay un deje de desesperación en la voz de Castiel al decir esas palabras. Por nada del mundo pensaba dejar que Lysandro se echara para atrás ahora.

Le vuelve a besar con ansia, pasando sus manos por el pecho y estómago de su compañero hasta llegar al botón de sus pantalones.

—Espera, espera, Castiel… —el tono de su voz es más ronco que de normal.

—¿Y ahora qué? —gime con frustración.

—No tenemos lubricante ni nada parecido.

Castiel se le queda mirando unos segundos, con cara de "¿Y me interrumpes solo por eso?".

—Da igual —murmura acercándose de nuevo a los labios de Lys.

—No da igual, Castiel, si no esta lubricado te va a hacer daño —Lysandro lo mantiene ligeramente separado, con sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo.

Castiel fuerza un poco y consigue besar de nuevo a Lys. Castiel desabrocha con un poco de dificultad el botón del pantalón y baja la cremallera despacio. Lysandro suelta un suspiro al sentir un poco de libertad sobre su erección. La libera del todo, sacándola de los boxers. Castiel se relame, pensando en la mejor manera de lubricarla, aunque fuera un poco. Para bien o para mal, Lys tenía razón en que si no le iba a hacer daño. Se baja de su regazo y se arrodilla entre sus piernas. Pasea la lengua blanda por el glande, haciendo gemir a Lys.

—¿No se suponía que teníamos que estar en silencio? —se burla Castiel antes de dejar caer un hilillo de saliva sobre la polla de Lys.

Este inspira brusco y se muerde el labio inferior para no volver a proferir sonido. Sentir la caliente humedad de la boca de Castiel le distrae de su determinación y le hace jadear de placer. Castiel sube y baja por toda la longitud hasta que decide que está suficiente húmedo. Los gemidos quedos de Lys, por mucho que le gustasen, iban a tener que ser para otro momento. Si le escuchaba un poco más iba a correrse sin siquiera tocarse y tenía demasiadas ganas de tenerle dentro. Entonces se incorpora, se baja sus propios pantalones lo suficiente para dejar su culo al aire y se mueve hasta donde estaba sentado antes. Baja lentamente, sosteniendo la polla de Lys para alinearla a su entrada. Siente las manos de Lys temblorosas en sus muslos y sabe que es por placer. Sus dedos se clavan un poco en su piel, sosteniendole para que no se mueva. Castiel sabe que Lys está haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol en ese momento.

—No estás preparado —suspira.

—Esta bien.

—Te va a doler, Castiel. Déjame prepararte un poco al menos —su voz sale entrecortada por su respiración irregular.

—No va a doler tanto, no te preocupes. Además si duele me va a doler a mi, no a ti.

Lys se aferra a él cuando siente la punta de su erección abriendo la entrada caliente de su novio. Castiel va bajando poco a poco. Se detiene un segundo con un gesto de dolor al sentir el latigazo ardiente cuando consigue meter todo el glande de Lys dentro suyo. No se lo ha dicho nunca pero joder que Lys la tiene grande. Y eso cuando ya está dentro lo vuelve loco, pero meterla así cuesta. Siente, más que ve, las intenciones de Lys de murmurarle un "te lo dije" y antes de que diga nada, le besa consiguiendo que su agarre en los muslos se relaje y que a él se le olvide la punzada de dolor. Continúa bajando por toda la longitud hasta que termina sentado en la pelvis de Lysandro. Tiembla al sentirse tan lleno. Lys hace lentos círculos al final de su espalda, justo donde comienza el culo. Le deja el tiempo que necesite para que se acostumbre lo suficiente a tenerla dentro y aprovecha para acostumbrarse él a su calor y no correrse demasiado rápido.

—¿Ves? Está bien —murmura Castiel rozando los labios de Lysandro cada vez que pronuncia palabra.

Sube lentamente y se deja caer un poco más rápido. Los dedos de Lys reptan por su ropa hasta llegar a su piel y acaricia todo lo que pilla. Castiel se recoloca hasta que la polla de Lys roza su próstata. Se arquea contra él en ese momento, siempre pareciendole demasiado las sensaciones que le provoca. Lys se inclina hacia él, completamente dispuesto a atacar su cuello. Empieza dejando besos por toda la extensión de piel que está cerca de su boca, pero cuando nota el interior de Castiel palpitar y ceñirse todavía más a él siente la imperiosa necesidad de morder y chupar hasta dejar marcas. La vibración de los gemidos que Castiel intenta contener le hace cosquillas en sus labios.

—Te llevas de paseo mi cordura, Castiel —murmura contra su piel.

Siente a su pareja temblar y sube uno de sus brazos para rodear sus hombros y apretarlo contra él. Con la otra agarra su culo y lo masajea con parsimonia. Castiel mueve levemente las caderas, haciéndole salir levemente de él y volviendo a entrar. Mueve sus dedos hasta acariciar la piel sensible que aprieta su erección. Está tensa e inflamada y eso le saca un jadeo. El pelirrojo se echa sobre él todavía más y le muerde en el cuello, ahogando un gemido que en su habitación habría sido bastante sonoro.

—Por Dios, Castiel —oirle jurar así, junto con el firme agarre en su culo empujandole hacia abajo hace que maldiga demasiado el tener que estar en silencio.

Oyen unas voces que se acercan, charlando y riéndose escandalosamente. Cada vez más cerca. Lys nota como la entrada de Castiel le aprieta realmente fuerte. Escuchan el pomo de la puerta girando y esta siendo entornada. Castiel se tensa con el corazón a mil y la polla más dura de lo que la ha tenido nunca. La puerta deja de abrirse y las voces se alejan de nuevo. El cuerpo de Castiel se destensa ligeramente, ahora todavía más cachondo si es posible. La puerta que los separaba un poco de la realidad está entornada. El corazón de Castiel todavía late desbocado. Y en los labios degusta el pulso acelerado de Lys.

Lysandro comienza a moverse manteniendo a Castiel en esa postura, completamente pegado a él.

—Lys, joder Lys —gime sobre su cuello cuanto el placer paralizante se extiende por todo su cuerpo.

No va a durar mucho más. No cuando la polla de su novio está frotando constantemente y sin descanso su próstata, no cuando tiene su propia polla apresada entre su cuerpo y el de Lys. Sin contar, claro está, con lo jodidamente cachondo que estaba ya de antes. La erección de Lysandro palpita y se hincha, dejándole claro que su pareja está casi al mismo nivel que él.

Castiel cierra los ojos con tal fuerza que empieza a ver colores tras sus párpados. Ahoga los gemidos que escapan sin control de su boca contra el cuello de Lys.

—Lys, por favor, Lys —que gima su nombre de esa manera le pone más de lo que se puede expresar con palabras.

Se entierra profundo dentro de Castiel, pegandole a sí mismo lo más posible, moviéndose apenas pero lo suficiente para que el pelirrojo le muerda con fuerza. A punto está de soltar un quejido cuando Castiel le aprieta tan fuerte que siente que le va a arrancar el pene.

—Lys, necesito… Lys… por favor —lloriquea Castiel.

El orgasmo de su pareja es tan intenso que casi lo siente Lys en su propio cuerpo. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ha dejado de respirar por varios latidos. Las olas de placer electrizante le parecen a Castiel que duran horas y a la vez segundos, dejandole al mismo tiempo tremendamente satisfecho y con muchas ganas de más. Se recuesta completamente relajado sobre Lys, que con un par de estocadas más se corre dentro de él, alargando unos momentos más los residuos del devastador orgasmo. Se remueve ligeramente, solo para acomodarse todavía más contra su novio. Si tuviera que ser absolutamente sincero reconocería que le encanta esa sensación húmeda dentro de él. Pero ni tenía que ser totalmente sincero, ni Lys le había preguntado, así que él no iba a decir ni una palabra. Cuando siente los brazos de Lysandro rodearle frota su mejilla contra la clavícula como si fuera un gato buscando mimos. El albino se sonríe y le da un beso en la sien, quedandose ahí durante largo rato.

—Deberíamos ir a clase, cariño —murmura contra su piel.

—No puedo —bosteza Castiel.

—¿Tan brusco he sido? —pregunta preocupado y separándose un poco para mirarle.

—Mmm… no… pero todavía siento el orgasmo en el cuerpo y no creo que mi cabeza se pueda centrar en algo ahora.


End file.
